La Noche de San Juan
by Einyel Black
Summary: Un relato sobre Tristán e Isolda y sus dificultades para encontrar intimidad cuando se cumple un año desde que bebieron el filtro mágico que los unió irremediablemente.


**La Noche de San Juan**

Pronto se cumpliría un año del día en que el rey Marco desposó a la bella Isolda, para pesadumbre de ésta y de su amante durante el mismo período de tiempo, Tristán. Un año lleno de secretos y mentiras, en el cual los dos amantes habían tenido que ingeniárselas de mil maneras para evitar ser descubiertos por el rey.

En un principio, esto no había resultado muy difícil, pues Isolda era una mujer astuta y discreta, de la que el rey Marco estaba totalmente enamorado. Mientras que Tristán era el mejor caballero del reino, el sobrino del rey y su confidente. Si había alguien a quien apreciara el rey Marco, esos eran Tristán e Isolda. No obstante, los consejeros del rey procesaban un ferviente odio hacia Tristán, pues el rey hacía más caso a los consejos de su sobrino que a los de sus propios consejeros. Al contrario que el rey, estos hombres que no buscaban otra cosa que su propio beneficio, sí se habían dado cuenta de la cercanía que existía entre la reina y el caballero al que envidiaban, Tristán. Albergaban sospechas sobre un posible romance entre los dos, pero carecían de pruebas para demostrarlo.

Los dos amantes eran conscientes de esta situación y por ello habían decidido celebrar sus encuentros cuando el rey, acompañado de sus consejeros y otros nobles de la corte, se iba de caza. Este hecho ocurría entre dos y tres veces por semana, así que Tristán e Isolda se reunían con bastante regularidad. Al rey nunca se le habría ocurrido pensar que su esposa y su sobrino se dedicaban a estos quehaceres en su ausencia. Esto era debido a que Isolda, a pesar de aceptar sumisa la marcha del rey, se mostraba triste ante él, haciendo que cualquier duda que pudieran infundarle sus consejeros desapareciera.

Sin embargo, unos días antes de que se cumpliera un año del día en que Isolda se convirtió en reina y esposa del rey Marco, llegó el mal tiempo al reino de Cornualles. Y en consecuencia, se suspendieron las partidas de caza del rey Marco. Tristán e Isolda resolvieron dejar de realizar encuentros a solas hasta que el tiempo mejorase y las salidas del rey Marco se reanudasen.

Pero hay algo con lo que los dos jóvenes no contaron. El día de san Juan, en cuya noche bebieron el filtro mágico, también se acercaba, pues era la víspera de la boda de Marco e Isolda. Conforme se acercaba este día, el deseo de Tristán de permanecer junto a Isolda, así como el de Isolda de permanecer junto a Tristán, aumentaba cada vez más, hasta hacerse prácticamente insoportable.

Cuando los amantes se dieron cuenta de ello, decidieron idear una forma de poder tener intimidad, aunque solo fuera en la noche de san Juan, pues ambos sabían que esa noche la atracción sería tal, que sino podían estar juntos morirían de tristeza.

A su vez, debían idear una forma de poder comunicarse sin levantar sospechas. Fue Isolda quien descubrió cómo. En las escaleras de una de las torres del castillo, había un peldaño que al pisarlo sonaba distinto, como si estuviese hueco. Si hubiese un modo de abrir una pequeña abertura en ese peldaño, Tristán e Isolda podrían comunicarse escondiendo allí pequeñas notas. Sí, esta parecía sin duda una buena idea. Pero la astucia de Isolda iba más allá, pues pensó que el peldaño, al emitir un sonido distinto al resto de los escalones, podía revelar fácilmente su oquedad y por lo tanto poner en peligro su secreto.

Lo que Isolda resolvió hacer fue apartar una de las piedras que formaban la pared de la torre, la que se encontraba contigua al peldaño hueco. Después volvió a encajarla en su sitio de modo que no parecía haber sido desprendida de la pared, dejándola totalmente manipulable para retirarla a placer e introducir pedazos de pergamino tras ella. De esta forma, la piedra sería fácilmente reconocible, pues los amantes solo tendrían que subir las escaleras atendiendo al sonido de sus pisadas, hasta dar con el escalón hueco.

Isolda le explicó todo esto a Tristán mientras se encontraban en los bosques de los alrededores del castillo. La reina había manifestado al rey su deseo de salir al exterior en busca de flores para el día de san Juan. El rey Marco, temiendo por la seguridad de Isolda, había encomendado a su fiel caballero Tristán la misión de acompañarla y ayudarla en su tarea. El sobrino del rey había aceptado de buena gana, pues no deseaba otra cosa. No obstante, los amantes no descartaban que alguno de los consejeros del rey les hubiera seguido, por lo que hablaban en susurros.

- Nunca se me habría ocurrido un plan mejor que el que vos habéis ideado, mi señora. – manifestó Tristán mientras observaba cómo Isolda se arrodillaba al pie de un árbol y recogía cuidadosamente una amplia variedad de flores y plantas.

- Sois muy amable, querido amigo. – agradeció Isolda sus palabras mientras colocaba las plantas en el interior de una cesta. – Sin embargo aun es pronto para alabanzas, pues todavía no hemos trazado el plan más importante de todos: nuestro encuentro.

- En verdad tenéis razón. – dijo Tristán mientras cortaba una pequeña flor azul y la prendía en el pelo de Isolda. – Nada deseo más que celebrar ese encuentro, pues cuando no estoy a vuestro lado soy totalmente desdichado.

- Lo mismo siento yo, Tristán. Y ese sentimiento se intensifica con el paso del tiempo...Temo que mañana por la noche se haga insoportable.

Tristán se quedó pensativo, mirando hacia el castillo, visible en la lejanía. Era una gran fortaleza y estaba provista de numerosas torres. Entonces, una idea acudió veloz a su mente.

- ¿Qué me decís de la torre? – inquirió Tristán súbitamente. – Podríamos celebrar nuestro encuentro en la parte superior. El rey Marco tiene esa torre sin vigilancia desde que cesó la guerra, pues considera que es conveniente reforzar la seguridad en otros puntos más débiles del castillo.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Isolda le bastó a Tristán como respuesta. Tendió una mano a su amada y la ayudó a incorporarse. Después de cerciorarse de que no había nadie espiándoles, se acercó a Isolda, acarició la mejilla de ésta con sus labios y le profesó su amor al oído. Ella le correspondió con un abrazo, enterrando su rostro en el pecho de Tristán mientras lloraba amargamente solo de pensar que pronto tendrían que separarse.

Cuando Isolda se hubo calmado, Tristán retomó la conversación.

- Aun hay algo que falla en nuestro plan. ¿Cómo conseguiréis pasar la noche fuera de los aposentos reales sin el conocimiento del rey?

- No os preocupéis, también he pensado en eso. – respondió Isolda con una media sonrisa mientras contemplaba su cesta llena de plantas.

***

El día de san Juan llegó por fin al reino de Cornualles. El rey Marco notó a Isolda muy triste esa misma mañana.

- ¿Os ocurre algo, mi señora? – preguntó el rey Marco. – Pareciera que os acabaran de dar una mala noticia.

- No os preocupéis por mí, señor. – respondió Isolda. – Me temo que anoche no logré conciliar el sueño, eso es todo.

El rey Marco no pareció convencido con esta respuesta, y la reina lo advirtió en su rostro.

- Mañana seré más feliz que nunca, pues se cumplirá un año de nuestra unión. – añadió Isolda esbozando una tímida sonrisa, que en absoluto parecía forzada.

Con estas palabras, las preocupaciones del rey por la aparente tristeza en la que parecía estar sumida Isolda desaparecieron de inmediato, siendo sustituidas por la ilusión de la llegada del nuevo día.

Después de dejar al rey lejos de toda preocupación, Isolda se encaminó cautelosamente hacia la torre, donde encontró un nuevo mensaje de Tristán en el que le comunicaba que disponía de todo lo que había solicitado para llevar a cabo su plan en lo alto de la torre.

De esta forma, la reina se dispuso a subir el resto de escalones hasta desembocar en la pequeña habitación que se hallaba en lo alto de la torre. Esta habitación estaba ideada para descanso y refugio de los soldados cuando tenían que pasar las noches vigilando las inmediaciones del castillo desde el exterior de la torre. Allí encontró una pequeña mesa sobre la cual se hallaban todos los elementos necesarios para su propósito, entre ellos la cesta llena de las plantas que había recogido el día anterior en compañía de Tristán.

Isolda se acercó a la mesa, dispuesta a trabajar en su labor, cuando una voz a su espalda la sobresaltó.

- ¿De verdad conseguiréis sumir en un profundo sueño al rey con esas hierbas? – preguntó Tristán desde el umbral de la puerta.

- Me habéis asustado. – declaró Isolda tras reconocer la voz de Tristán. – ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí? Es peligroso, podrían descubrirnos.

- No os preocupéis, no vendrá nadie. Todo el mundo está ocupado preparando el gran banquete para la celebración de la fiesta de san Juan. – la tranquilizó Tristán. – Decidme, ¿conseguiréis vuestro propósito con esas hierbas? – preguntó curioso.

- Sí, así es. – respondió Isolda. – Elaboraré un filtro del sueño. No es algo muy complicado de hacer, estará listo antes del atardecer.

- Mostráis un conocimiento asombroso en esta materia. Recuerdo cómo vuestras habilidades en este campo sanaron mis heridas tras aquel enfrentamiento contra el dragón.

- Todos mis conocimientos se los debo a mi madre, fue ella quien me instruyó en este arte. – respondió Isolda modesta. – Mas ahora es preciso que os marchéis, pues no tardaran en notar la ausencia de ambos, y aunque el rey nunca pensaría mal de nosotros, los consejeros, por el contrario, no hacen otra cosa.

De este modo abandonó Tristán la torre y dejó a Isolda elaborando el filtro. Se dirigió hacia el patio central del castillo, donde casi todo estaba ya dispuesto para el banquete. Allí también se encontraba el rey Marco, supervisando la labor de sus criados y rodeado de sus consejeros.

- ¡Tristán! – exclamó el rey al verlo llegar. – ¿Dónde os habíais metido?

- Disculpadme, mi señor. ¿Me buscabais? – respondió Tristán.

- Así es. – respondió el rey. – Mis consejeros me estaban sugiriendo ciertos cambios que debería llevar a cabo en la seguridad del castillo, y quería escuchar vuestra opinión.

- Si mi humilde opinión puede ser útil para vos, os la daré con mucho gusto. – respondió Tristán.

- Estoy seguro de ello. – dijo el rey. – El asunto es el que sigue: mis consejeros proponen reforzar la seguridad a partir de esta noche, pues piensan que al ser hoy día de festejo, nuestros enemigos podrían aprovechar la distracción para atacarnos. Las medidas que proponen son reforzar la vigilancia en la entrada del castillo y en las torres, pues hay alguna de ellas sin ningún tipo de vigilancia.

- Pienso que no son necesarias tales precauciones, mi señor. – observó Tristán intentando disimular su preocupación. – Ahora mismo atravesamos un período de paz. Y además, vos mismo decidisteis dejar alguna de las torres sin vigilancia para reforzarla en otros puntos más débiles del castillo, pues las torres son los puntos más inaccesibles y su función es más para la vigía que para la defensa. Yo aplaudí vuestra decisión entonces, y no veo por qué razón no debería hacerlo ahora.

- En verdad sois el mejor caballero de la corte. – respondió el rey mientras los consejeros lanzaban miradas de odio a Tristán. – Me habéis convencido, querido sobrino. No veo razón para modificar la decisión que ya tomé en su tiempo. La disposición de la seguridad del castillo seguirá como hasta ahora.

Los consejeros se miraron los unos a los otros, indignados.

- Pero mi señor...– empezó uno de ellos intentando convencer al rey de que cambiara de opinión.

- Basta. – dijo el rey Marco levantando una mano para hacerlo callar. – Ya he tomado una decisión y no la cambiaré a no ser que resulte necesario hacerlo.

***

Durante todo el banquete, Tristán e Isolda habían evitado mirarse y dirigirse la palabra, pues entre los dos se encontraba sentado el rey Marco, como era habitual en la corte. Sin embargo, esto no resultaba tarea fácil, pues el rey no cesaba de dirigirles la palabra a ambos. Ocurrió entonces que durante el transcurso de la conversación, el rey hizo una pregunta que pilló de improviso a ambos, pero sobre todo a Isolda, pues la pregunta iba dirigida a ella.

- Decidme, mi señora. ¿Qué fue de las flores que con tanto esmero recogisteis ayer en compañía de mi sobrino? – demandó el rey Marco.

Tristán se atragantó con la cerveza, y este hecho dio tiempo a Isolda para pensar una respuesta convincente.

- Hice que las pusieran en agua, mi señor. Quería preservarlas para un día tan especial como es el de mañana.

- En verdad estáis en todo, bella Isolda. – dijo el rey con una sonrisa mientras le acariciaba la mejilla suavemente.

Una sombra tan rápida como un relámpago apareció en los ojos de Tristán, mientras volvía a llenar su jarra de cerveza con extremada violencia.

Poco a poco, fueron pasando las horas y la tarde fue avanzando hasta casi dar paso a la noche. Observando esto, Tristán decidió que era hora de empezar a ejecutar el plan.

- Mi señor. – dijo Tristán demandando la atención del rey. – Sería conveniente que tanto vos como la reina no tardarais mucho en acostaros, pues mañana es un gran día para ambos y necesitaréis estar descansados.

- Vuestro sobrino lleva razón. – añadió Isolda. – Está oscureciendo y tras haber pasado la noche anterior sin dormir, me encuentro exhausta.

- Sí, creo que sería conveniente eso que decís, Tristán. – concedió el rey. – Aunque opino que la reina debería retirarse ahora mismo, si lo desea, pues ella necesita más reposo que yo.

- Os lo agradezco, mi señor. – dijo Isolda.

Acto seguido, la reina se incorporó de la mesa y abandonó el majestuoso patio para dirigirse a sus aposentos, o al menos eso es lo que pensaba el rey Marco, pues en realidad se dirigió hacia la torre que tan buen confidente estaba siendo de los amantes. Una vez allí, terminó de elaborar el filtro del sueño y llenó un pequeño frasco con este contenido. Después se encaminó a su habitación, a donde ordenó llevar dos vasos de hidromiel.

Antes de que llegara el rey, Isolda echó unas gotas del contenido del frasco en uno de los dos recipientes. Echó una gota por cada hora que deseaba que durmiera el rey profundamente y dejo los dos vasos en una mesa cercana, tomando la precaución de beber parte del contenido del suyo, para poder diferenciarlos.

No tardó mucho en llegar el rey a sus aposentos. Isolda le escuchó hablar en el pasillo con uno de sus consejeros antes de entrar en la habitación.

- Os repito que no voy a cambiar de opinión respecto al tema de la seguridad, Ganelon. – dijo el rey con tono airado. – Poner vigilantes en todas las torres es un desperdicio de hombres, y no pienso consentirlo.

- Pero mi señor, debéis reflexionar. – insistió el consejero. – Es de vital importancia que...

- Buenas noches. – dijo el rey tajante, dando por concluida la conversación.

Isolda, al escuchar esto, se puso a mirar por la ventana, intentando disimular que había estado pendiente de la conversación. Y así la encontró el rey cuando entró en la habitación.

- ¿Todavía despierta, querida Isolda? – dijo el rey a modo de saludo.

- Os estaba esperando, mi señor. – respondió ella con una sonrisa. – Pensé que quizás os agradaría tomar un poco de hidromiel conmigo antes de acostaros. – añadió señalando los vasos que se hallaban encima de la mesa.

- Creo que nada me sentaría mejor en este momento. – declaró el rey sonriendo a su vez.

Isolda se alejó de la ventana y cogió los dos vasos de la mesa. Se acercó al rey Marco que, sin esperar a que Isolda le ofreciera uno de los vasos, cogió el que estaba en la mano izquierda de su esposa, resultando ser este del que había bebido Isolda.

La joven se dio cuenta, pero no se atrevió a decirle al rey que tomara el otro vaso, pues habría levantado sospechas. No obstante, tuvo una idea.

- ¡Esperad! – dijo Isolda cuando el rey se disponía a beber el contenido del vaso.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó el rey Marco.

- Veréis, en Irlanda es tradición que en la noche de san Juan las parejas de enamorados se den de beber el uno al otro un vaso de hidromiel. – dijo Isolda tan segura como pudo mostrarse. – Y bueno, yo había pensado que tal vez os gustaría celebrar esta pequeña tradición conmigo. – añadió.

- Jamás había oído hablar de una tradición como esa. – dijo el rey Marco algo sorprendido. – Pero con mucho gusto accederé a lo que me pedís, pues si vos me dais de beber el hidromiel, seguramente su sabor mejorará notablemente.

Se dispusieron a llevar a cabo la tradición inventada por Isolda, sin intercambiar los vasos, por lo que la reina consiguió su propósito y el rey Marco bebió el filtro del sueño. Después, solo tuvo que esperar.

Poco después de haberse acostado, el rey Marco se quedó profundamente dormido. Para cerciorarse de que era así, Isolda intentó despertarle, pero afortunadamente no tuvo éxito. Habiendo llevado a cabo esta parte del plan, se dispuso a poner en marcha el siguiente paso: reunirse con Tristán.

La reina salió a hurtadillas de su habitación, y emprendió el camino hacia la torre en absoluto silencio, atenta a cualquier atisbo de ruido o movimiento. Finalmente, consiguió llegar al pie de la escalera de la torre sin ningún contratiempo y emprendió la subida hacia la parte superior donde la esperaba su amante.

Subía cada uno de los escalones muy despacio y con cuidado, pues la visibilidad a esas horas era casi nula. Tan solo los pálidos rayos de luz de la luna a través de alguna ventana ocasional, iluminaban su camino. Cuando Isolda empezaba a pensar que no llegaría nunca, se encontró a la entrada de la habitación.

Una figura se apoyaba en la ventana, de espaldas a la puerta. Tristán contemplaba en silencio el paisaje nocturno. A pesar de que Isolda no había producido ningún ruido, el caballero notó su presencia con facilidad y se dio la vuelta para contemplarla desde la oscuridad.

Isolda se sintió un tanto cohibida ante la escrutadora mirada de Tristán, pero eso no le impidió acercarse a él, pues ambos habían ansiado este momento durante bastante tiempo. Él no dijo nada, simplemente la atrajo hacia sí cuando ella estuvo lo suficientemente cerca y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

Y esta fue la escena que se encontró Ganelon, el consejero, cuando decidió subir a una de las torres desprovistas de vigilancia para fingir una irrupción en el castillo. Sin embargo, lo que se había encontrado se le antojó mucho mejor: el fin de Tristán.

Fue Tristán, que se encontraba de cara a la puerta, quien advirtió la presencia de Ganelon. Se apartó de Isolda lentamente y le miro con odio. El consejero, viéndose sorprendido por los amantes, se dispuso a huir precipitadamente para dar parte al rey de inmediato. Tristán, sabiendo lo que significaba que su secreto hubiera sido descubierto y cegado por la ira como estaba por este hecho, desenfundó su espada. Ganelon, siendo consciente de que si bajaba precipitadamente las escaleras, tropezaría debido a la oscuridad, se vio obligado a combatir contra Tristán.

Isolda le suplicó a Tristán que no peleara con él, pues eso solo empeoraría las cosas. Pero Tristán estaba demasiado cegado por la ira y el miedo de perder a Isolda, y no prestó atención a sus palabras. Atacó a Ganelon, y no tardó mucho en desarmarle, pues por algo era el mejor caballero del reino. Una vez vencido, Ganelon cayó al suelo de rodillas, en actitud suplicante. Sin embargo, Tristán no estaba dispuesto a echarse a atrás y se dispuso a acometerlo para acabar con su vida de una vez por todas.

- ¡Tristán! ¡No lo hagas, Tristán! – gritó Isolda aterrorizada. - ¡Detente!

- Tengo que hacerlo. Sino muere él, moriremos nosotros. – dijo Tristán con un tono de voz tan calmado y tan sereno que Isolda no se atrevió a replicarle.

Un rayo de luz mortecino iluminó débilmente el rostro de Ganelon, cuyos ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados, esperando la muerte. Tristán se arrodilló ante él, le agarró del hombro y le clavó su espada en el corazón.

Y así es como Tristán mató por amor.


End file.
